


THE FIGHTERS

by SHIR352002



Series: THE FIGHTERS [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Bloodshed, Demigods, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Kings & Queens, Love Confessions, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Universe, POV Third Person, Percy Jackson Universe, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort of happy ending, Tears, War, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIR352002/pseuds/SHIR352002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The First Casualty Of War Is Innocence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE FIGHTERS

"Yesterday you were just a child. Now you've stepped into a cruel world."

Liam Jackson has always been the boy in the back of the classroom that no one noticed. The boy who people constantly ignored and the boy who was shoved into lockers by football and basketball jocks; he's never been a nerd or a freak, just the boy no one liked.  He's grown up being a wallpaper until strange things start happening around him; like accidents always seeming to turn around him like clockwork or weird dreams all concerning around a single girl he has never met.

So, when Liam meets Margot Marshall and Alex Gilbert under non-normal circumstances', he's thrown into the world of werewolves, gods, Demigods, wars, and homicidal monsters.

There's got to be something really ironic going on in his life because Liam could have sworn he just heard someone say that he had a twin sister.

There would be bloodshed; tears, pain and hate, but there will always be the added happiness, love, and laughter as well between the pages.

Because You know what they say; you always meet your heaven in the high way to hell.

 

Alex Gilbert (Dylan Obrien)

Margot Marshall (Gigi Hadid)

Faye Marshall (Candice Accola)

Leo Mikaelson (Paul Wesley)

Dylan Walker (Logan Lerman)

Damon Blake (Ian Somerhalder)

Lily Morgan (Nina Dobrev)

Lisa Rodrigez (Phoebe Tonkin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, This Is My First Story, So Please Be Supportive! And Dont Worry, The Rest Of The Chapters Will Be Much Much Longer...
> 
> Thank You For Your Time!


End file.
